Of Opposite Worlds
by Ichi-Berry15
Summary: The hottest teen model in Japan is now attending high school in Karakura Town, will this small town be enough for the big shot or will it take a quiet, loner orangette to really get this model interested. GrimmIchi , SemeUke. Contains YAOI- Don't Like to Read. Rated M for later sexual scenes and language, also violent scenes. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chpt 1 Encounter

**I'm so sorry about not updating my stories lately! Everytime I go to write i get a new plot bunny, i plan on updating all of my stories and maybe uploadind so new ones so please be patient with me. I Love all my supporting fans! you guys rock. please let me know if you want me to continue something and i'll try to update it as soon as possible. Today i woke up feeling sick, so if im stuck in bed all day tomorrow i'll try and get some chapters up.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Read and Review Please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters.**

* * *

Of Opposite Worlds - Chapter 1

"Everyone settle down," Sensei Tsukishima, a tall lengthy man with silk-like brown hair going down to his shoulders wore a casual standard outfit as he spoke to his class. When he spoke that three word command and snapped his book shut with a flick of the wrist, the class immediately ended all conversation and gave the man their undivided attention. With a glance to the room he continued to speak, "We have three new students joining us today. Boys, please come in and introduce yourselves."

The door opened to reveal three very different teenage boys standing upfront, although they were very much attractive in their own unique ways. The first to enter was probably the tallest teenager Japan has ever seen, standing at about 7'1 with shoulder length, black hair. Flashing a piano tooth grin he introduced himself as Nnoitra Gilga. He scanned the classroom with his only visible left eye, his right eye covered with a white bandanna tied securely around his head. Being so tall he was by no means scrawny, not having large bulky muscles, it was obvious by the way he carried himself that he could hold his own in a fight. The second to enter was tall but not in comparison to the former, standing at a height of 6'3 is Starrk Coyote, as he introduced lazily. His shoulder length brown hair looked much like their sensei's only it had more of a wave to it like a surfer's would. Giving off the impression that he indeed was a surfer with his shark tooth necklace hanging proudly over his tanned chest. His school uniform shirt's top three buttons were undone so the beaded necklace stood out. Also having a noticeable short, stubby beard resting upon his chin completed his lazy but handsome look. The last to enter was none other than, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Japan's hottest teen model and part time actor. His natural teal locks were styled back into loss spikes except for a couple stubborn strands that fell over his forehead. Wearing his customary eye shadow under his eyes gave him an exotic look that left the girls swooning at his feet. He also stood at a height of 6'3 but had much more obvious muscle mass than the other two. Much like Starrk, the first three buttons of his uniform were undone but he kept his shirt tucked in loosely to his school pants. All three were fairly healthy and fit, being well matched when it came to fight or other things of that matter.

All the girls were ready to run up to the three but before they could, they were stopped by a very angry and irritated looking Tsukishima.

"You may sit in the back row next to Kuro-" Tsukishima stopped short when he noticed that the student he was going to mention was missing from his seat. "You may take choose one of the seats in the back except the one next to the window." Starrk and Grimmjow mentally questioned who wasn't here but dismissed it as they made their way to the back. Grimmjow sat next to the empty seat by the window while Starrk took the empty seat by the door, leaving Nnoitra to sit between the two grudgingly.

* * *

Later that school day Grimmjow grinned at his already developed fan club smiling and giggling as he crossed the cafeteria to where Nnoitra and Starrk sat waiting. Grimmjow gave a knowing smirk at the devilish glint that was directed across the cafeteria in the tallest male's single eye. "Find a new victim already Nnoi?"

Said teen glanced at the other with his piano like grin before dismissing the question with a 'not yet'. Starrk lay between the two with his head down on the table, fast asleep. The teen was always sleeping, when the two had started hanging out with the teen he explained it was so kind of sleeping order disease. Others thought he was dead by the way he barely moved and never really made a sound but Grimmjow and Nniotra were used to it by now. So far a couple of guys had been nice enough to befriend the new group, showing them the school and a couple recommending clubs they should join.

So far everything was great Grimmjow loved how people were practically falling over themselves just to get a better look or say a simple greeting. It made him feel like a King, just the way he liked it, _kill me I have a big ego, _he thought. To say his ego was _"__big"_ would be an understatement.

But after awhile the whole thing got . . . **boring**.

It had now been two weeks at their new school and Grimmjow was quiet bored with everything. Aside from Starrk and Nnoitra all the guys who approached them did the same thing all the time. Club practice, arcade, talk about girls. The girls were no better; over a dozen had confessed their 'undying love' to one of the three, Grimmjow getting slightly more do to him being famous and all.

It wasn't until Monday of their third week that something had really caught his interest.

"It's been over two weeks, do you think something happened?"

"He's so strong though, I hope he's not in the hospital again."

"But Kurosaki-san seemed kind of different before he disappeared, don't you think."

Grimmjow couldn't help over hearing a few girls talking about some Kurosaki kid or another. But didn't his homeroom teacher mention a 'Kuro' something in class on their first day. Letting, as they say, 'curiosity kill the cat,' Grimmjow approached the three gossiping girls. "Who are you guys talking 'bout?" The three girls spun around and grasped as they would have never thought the blunette would come talk to them. Grimmjow had to stop himself from scowling, it was just so annoying how anyone could barely keep up a conversation with him because they were so awestruck. Seeing as no one had answered him, he repeated himself it little more aggressively, "Who were you just talking 'bout?"

The one girl with long blonde hair seemed to snap out of her trance first. "Oh, Jeagerjaques-san! Did you mean Kurosaki-san?" The other girls stared numbly up at him.

"Yeah, him. Can you tell me 'bout him?"

"Umm, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He a junior like yourself but he hasn't been in school recently."

"Yeah, it's not like him to skip so we were worried if he got hurt or something." Another girl added.

_Strawberries, hmm._ "Oh are you friends with him?"

All three of them blushed hard and waved their heads in the negative, the one with black hair and glasses finally spoke up. "Kurosaki-san doesn't really talk to anyone, always keeping to himself. But a lot of the girls like him for his kind nature and tend to worry when he disappears for long periods of time."

"So he's disappeared more than once?" Grimmjow was really becoming interested in this Kurosaki character.

"Yeah, most of the time he's in the hospital recovering from a fight. Local thugs pick on him because of his hair color and he often gets hurt because he's out numbered, but the ones he fought end up in the hospital longer than him." She informed with a loving smile dreamy eyes, as they all thought of the brave prince.

"Oh," Grimmjow let a smirk consume his face as he thought on this Ichigo Kurosaki, he seemed so interesting and he liked that the guy could hold his own in a fight. Not evening say goodbye to the three girls he walked toward the parking garage to retrieve his silver 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT8 and head home.

* * *

Ichigo took the keys out of his white 2006 Nissan Maxima, and sighed. He hid out at his studio longer than he expected and missed over two weeks of school. Running a sun kissed hand through tangerine, shaggy spiked hair, Ichigo glanced at himself through the rear view mirror of his car. The bruise that once circled his left eye was barely noticeable now unless you looked at up close or were purposely looking for it. Looking away and sighing again, the orange haired teen climbed out of his car and made his way towards the school building. He glanced at the time on his cell phone and cursed when he realized he was going to be late if he didn't pick up the paste.

Just making it to homeroom before the bell rang Ichigo made his way to the back of the classroom and sat in his seat next to the window, completely oblivious to the pair of cyan eyes glued to him. Soon Sensei Tsukishima entered and Ichigo zoned out everything, he was quick to learn things so he didn't focus much during his teacher's lectures.

* * *

To say Grimmjow was awestruck was the understatement of the year, surprisingly that morning the model had gotten up early and made to school earlier than normal. Finding nothing better to do, he went to his homeroom to people watch, that being one of his favorite activities, although he never really told anyone. The bell to announce class was about to start was about to go off but before it did, _he_ walked in. Standing at 5'11 pure sex walked in on mile long legs. Although he was wearing the school regulated uniform, it still did nothing to deter his looks. Sitting atop of well carved legs was a well sculpted chest and abdomen although concealed by the white button up, it was quite obvious the teen was toned but his muscles were lithe and tight. Not a single once of fat on his lightly tanned body, from what Grimmjow could tell. On top of a well sculpted face was a mop of tangerine locks that stuck out in every direction, defying the laws of gravity. The mop coming to rest over the back of a strong neck that looked oh so delectable to eat while his bangs sat just above his eyes. Oh god his eyes, they were the deepest shade of brown that warmed you insides. When he moved the ceiling lights caught his eyes almost giving them a golden shine as he made his way towards the back of the room towards my seat. The whole way he never acknowledged me just sitting in what _used_ to be an empty seat next me before averting his gaze out the window.

Wait a minute, if he's sitting next to me, then that means _he's_ Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow smirked at his luck. If this sexy creature next to him was anything near as interesting as he seemed then Grimmjow was in the run for his money. Not looking a horse gift in the mouth, as they say, Grimmjow let the sexy berry be . . . for now.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Again, i apologize for not updating of recent. i plan to update all my stories and more ASAP.**

**Please wait a little longer.**

**Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2 Exchange

**I was so happy with this story and the reviews i got that i decided to upload another chapter. I'm sick at home so what better to do than write up another chapter. hope you enjoy!**

**Quick Another's Note, there is OOC in this and might be more in later chapters. but i hope to answer all your questions in later chapters.**

**Again Thanks For Reviewing and Enjoy!**

* * *

Of Opposite Worlds - Chapter 2

_Damn it! Three fucking days, it's been three fucking days since the berry showed up and in all those days he's never once noticed me._ Grimmjow was silently boiling in his seat, he has a few classes with the berry aside from homeroom but the idiot has never once shown the blunette any type of acknowledgement. At first it was entertaining to see how far the berry would go to ignore him, but now he actually considering the fact that Ichigo hasn't even once noticed his presence, which downright pisses him off.

It was now lunch period and Grimmjow was wandering the halls, clearly trying to get a break from his rapid fan girls. That was another thing, the girls in this fucking school. Just yesterday when Grimmjow was about to make himself known to the berry, at _least_ fifteen girls came up to him asking for a signature or a picture, etc. By the time he finally got threw the mob of girls his berry was long gone.

Grimmjow was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed the mop of orange hair at the end of the hallway . . . nearly. Snapping his head up, he saw Ichigo turning left at the end of the hallway. Seeing this as his golden moment he wasted no time running to catch up to the other. He couldn't hide the grin that covered his face at the sight of Ichigo causally walking down the corridor to god knows where. With almost a slight bounce in his step Grimmjow walked up to the other, falling into step next to the other.

Seeing someone beside him from the corner of his eye, Ichigo turned his attention to a blue haired student. Yes, he said blue. The teen next to him was taller than him by a few inches, had sky blue hair and bright cyan eyes to go with it. The teen had a lot more muscle mass than himself but overall, he was a like a roman sex god on legs_. That's odd, is he new? I think I would have recognized someone with blue hair._

"Are you new here?" Noting how the other was still in step beside him, he figured he be nice and start up a friendly conversation with the teen.

The blue haired teen gave a wide predatory grin that Ichigo had to suppress a shudder too. "Yup, just started a couple weeks ago. What's your name?" The orangette deepened his always present scowl slightly, but continued with the conversation.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Grimmjow, huh? Is that foreign?" The way the berry had just tested his name sent pleasant shivers down the super model's spine. But somewhere deep in the back of his mind he was at war with his alter ego. His ego disappointed the berry didn't recognize him or show any signs of going to and his conscious doing a happy dance at the thought of Ichigo treating him like a normal teenager.

When your famous, you learn quickly that people only pretend to be your friend or be nice to you because your famous. They practically kiss the ground your feet walk on, so Grimmjow tends to keep his friend circle small not trusting others easily. That and he can be a complete asshole at times which is why few can actual put up with him.

"Yeah, my father is German and my mother is Japanese." He smiles warmly at the thought of his loving family and being able to have a simple chat with the other. Finding how oddly comfortable it is to talk with the other.

"That's cool. Are – " The orangette was about to continue when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He stopped walking and took out the buzzing device only to lightly growl under his breath at the caller id. "I gotta go, see ya around." Before Grimmjow could reply the berry was storming down another corridor with his cell phone held tightly in his hands.

* * *

On the roof, Ichigo was fuming at the text message on his phone was displaying.

**From:** _Tiekaido_  
**Subject:** _All Better_

_Hey Ichi, they let me leave the hospital today. I'm sorry about the fight. Where you gonna be after school?_

_Love Kaido_

"Fuck, he's out already?" Pacing the roof Ichigo considered his options of dealing with his ex, who clearly hasn't figured out that they are completely and utterly done. The guy must be fucking delusional if he thinking what Ichigo thinks he's thinking.

Of recent, Ichigo has had bad luck in the romance department. Being gay and a uke (just didn't feel right as a seme) he's been in nothing but abusive relationships. Although every time he was hit he would return it tenfold leaving the other in the hospital for weeks, even months. But the fact that it's happening has really been bothering the other. Being able to hand the physical abuse was one thing, but now that it's be happening more and more recently, it's starting to take an emotional toll on the orange haired teen.

The last guy he was with, Tiekaido, he had dated for little under half a year. He beat Ichigo a few times and Ichigo had taken it but his last beating was a little over the top. Ichigo had come home late and Kaido flipped on him without letting Ichigo explain himself, going straight into the beating. When Ichigo got upset he hit him and went to leave but the other started to grab at him. He finally got Ichigo pinned and started to undress him. Although Ichigo was no virgin in the least, he didn't want what was about to happen and at the thought of being raped he fought back. Without holding back, he broke Kaido's nose and arm. He also gave him a few cracked ribs before grabbing a few things and disappearing to his secret studio apartment across town.

Knowing that the other was out the hospital already, made Ichigo wish he had beat him up harder before taking off.

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the school bell. Mentally cursing his luck the orange haired teen returned to class.

* * *

It was their finally class of the day and Grimmjow could tell there was something up with the strawberry. He seems more on edge and spacey than normal. Starrk was in their class as well and he couldn't help but notice the slight worry in his blue haired companion's eyes as he silently watched the orangette.

The bell sounded and Ichigo slowly gathered his things and made his way to leave. Grimmjow was about to go to the other when he was swarmed by his large fan base.

"Jeagerjaques-san, what are you doing for the long weekend?" Oh yeah, it's Friday and they don't have school Monday.

"Do you have a shoot this weekend?"

"I heard someone's throwing a party will you be there?"

The questions continued but Grimmjow drowned them out, his berry was upset and he's stuck with these annoying as chicks. What little patience Grimmjow had was thinning and he turned to snap at the group of girls when Starrk interfered. The brunette had sensed his friends ticking time bomb and acted before the other could do something that would get him in trouble.

"Sorry girls, but Grimmjow has a shoot and can't be late." Grimmjow knew he didn't have a shoot that afternoon but quickly picked up on his friends little white lie when the girls suddenly halted their questions.

"We're so sorry!" They all claimed at once as they hurried out of the way, clearly embarrassed.

Grimmjow gave a triumphant smirk and took off in search of the berry.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please send me reviews, they inspire me to write!**

**Look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
